Many electronic devices are designed for communication or entertainment purposes. These devices include, for example, computers, tablets, digital cameras, audio players, video players, smartphones, two-way radios, e-readers, and GPS receivers. These devices often contain sensitive or fragile components, such as electronic components or glass, which can be easily damaged if the device is dropped or exposed to substantial forces. To protect the device from damage, the device can be installed in a protective enclosure. But certain enclosures can diminish the performance of the device, such as the performance of certain built-in speakers of the device.